


Dr. Tenebris’ Grand Experiment, Part 1

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Disassembled While You Watch, F/M, Internal Probing and…Stimulation, M4F, Victorian Super-Science, Vivisection, audio script, gonewildaudible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 2
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Dr. Tenebris’ Grand Experiment, Part 1

[M4F] Dr. Tenebris’ Grand Experiment, Part 1 [Vivisection] [Victorian Super-Science] [Disassembled While You Watch] [Internal Probing and…Stimulation]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX. Optional]

[Victorian “Lab Sounds” for Ambient Effects - Electrical/Tesla Coil Noises, Bubbling chemicals, etc]

I’d like to thank you again. I know you’re doing this for your own reasons, as I am, but science will not advance without brave souls such as you. I realize, of course, that you don’t truly have any choice, given the modifications that I have made with hypnogogic suggestion, but I do respect your sacrifice.

Lie down on the table, please.

Good. Relax. You shouldn’t feel any pain, not at this step in any case, but you should feel pressure changes.

If anything becomes too intense, please let me know. I won’t stop it, but I will make a note of it. 

These first steps will be fairly standard. Nothing to worry about. You can look in the mirror above to watch me work if you wish.

First I’m going to secure the leather cuffs at your wrists, ankles, and throat.

[Sound of leather tightening]

A little too tight? [Laughs] I’m afraid we must keep you from moving. A little discomfort is part of the process.

Now I’m going to cut away your gown and undergarments. Yes…there we go. [Laughs] Your breath is speeding up as I am exposing more of your divine form. You could pretend it was from fear, but we both know that would be a lie. You are in anticipation. And arousal.

Yes…there we go. As I noted in our dinner together, you are a fine specimen. Beautiful and proportional. Perfect for this work. I imagine you are as well created on the inside. 

Hmm? Yes, this is the knife that I intend to use. Don’t worry. It looks long and intimidating, but it’s clean and bright. Some prefer shorter scalpels for this kind of work, but I find that I have more control with this longer, sharper blade.

The first incision will be from your upper chest, between those lovely breasts, down all the way past your navel. It will be deep, and there will be some blood. 

[Subtle cutting noise]

Ah….yes. There we are. Let me just set up my suction system. There.

Hmm? Assistants? No, I don’t have any. I have developed special…tools…to enable me to handle more than one task at a time.

At this point some prefer to use a y-incision, but I find that both tedious and needlessly destructive. Instead I’m going to perform a lateral cut perpendicular to the first….like so. Now I’m going to open you up.

[“Wet” sound of flesh opening]

There. Do you have a good view? Excellent.

Ah. Look how beautiful you are. Now that the abdominal wall is down, you can see so much. 

Let me just….there. As you can see I’m removing the intestines and the stomach. Critical as they are, they aren’t particularly relevant to our interests. 

[Wet splat]

Oh, you felt that? How interesting…

Moving on. I’m going make a quick incision into your chest cavity. No need to worry, just relax. Mmm…yes. All done. And now I’ll just insert this probe and…

[Subtle cutting noise]

Hmm, I see that you are alarmed. Did that hurt?

I see. It’s the probe that concerns you. [Laughs] Yes, I could see how one might think it is a tentacle, but I assure you it is not.

It is made of steel and brass and rubber, finely articulated, covered in slick lubricant of my own design. In fact, you can see here where I have it…attached…to myself. I have another as well.

No, there are no controls, I have it wired to my nervous system, so that it feels…as if it were my own appendage. At a touch I can measure temperature, blood pressure, pulse, electromagnetic conductivity, hormone release, and so much more.

Oh, yes. Don’t look so ashamed. I’ve known you were aroused from the moment I cut your clothing away. You are a…unique…specimen. [Laughs]

Would it make you feel better, knowing that I too take pleasure in this?

That, even as my cold steel tendril inserts itself into your chest cavity and winds around your heart, checking it and preparing it for removal, I feel as a groom who has entered his bride for the first time? 

[Laughs] My readings tell me that this excites you even further. Very good. I prefer such shared experiences to be mutually pleasurable whenever possible.

Can you feel what is happening to your heart? As I hold it with my appendage, and apply pressure. Do you feel it slowing? And with just a little spark of electricity. Yes…I saw your pupils dilate. Such loss of control terrifies many, but for other, more discerning souls like yourself, it arouses…

And…there. Now that I have secured it, I will just extend my blade into your chest cavity…and with a few simple cuts…your heart is now free. I have spliced your circulatory system to my special pumping system, so there is nothing to worry about. Hmm…and a fine heart it is. Look at it, well shaped, glistening with fresh blood in the burning lights of my laboratory. Quite pretty, in its way.

I’ll take your lungs later, there is no rush. 

[Laughs] Your liver is mostly healthy but I can see that you drink an inordinate amount of wine…and absinthe. Not to worry, it shall be our little secret. And it is easily excised and stored.

I will confess, I have rushed a bit to get to some…items of concern. I just need to move some muscle aside and…there.

[Wet flesh noise]

Oh, yes, I feel your longing as well. Let me just move my probe around, and…

Yessss. There, you felt it. The pressure…in your deepest places? The womb, encircled by hard steel and soft rubber.

No, I won’t separate it. I will take all of your reproductive system out at one time, intact. I intend it to be fully functional in your new form. We must ensure that you breed true, after all.

And now, I am moving lower, to your vaginal canal…oh you strain at your bonds, now, sweating, your eyes pleading for more. Is it frustrating, to have that which you want so close but so far away from where you need it?

Now I will slide the other probe up from the outside. Can you feel it now, caressing your clitoris? Oh, how swollen and wet you have become. How _ready_ you are.

(Obviously excited) Can you feel the cold steel, entering you? Sliding up inside you even as my other appendage holds your canal? This is quite different from the warm flesh you are accustomed to, isn’t it?

Oh ho…my pressure sensors are reading quite a bit of…activity. Your muscles are clutching and pulling at my probing tendril, holding it, demanding more of it. You need to be filled, need to feel something completing within you. Never fear.

Do you feel it, the rubber gaskets swelling? I’m just going to heat the liquid up a bit…for your comfort, you understand…and there….can you feel the warm, viscous fluid surging and pulsing into you? Yes…that’s a good girl, let yourself cum.

It wasn’t designed for pleasure, but to maintain the structure as I excise it. I knew you would enjoy it. And….let us just remove it, careful not to damage the ovaries or, god help us, the many extensions of the clitoris. 

[Subtle cutting noise]

[Sighs] Well. There we go…most of the important parts that we wish to preserve are out. The rest are less interesting. I will let you sleep through it.

You wonder when you will be reassembled? Well, unfortunately, that won’t be possible at this time. I don’t quite have your new body prepared, so I’m afraid I’m going to have to store you for a while.

Now, now, stop panicking. I’ve prepared these special vats and chambers to hold and preserve your organs. And I have a very special place for your brain. You won’t even be aware of what’s happening. It will be like a nice, long, dreamless sleep.

Calm down…there you go…

What an excellent specimen she turned out to be. I can’t wait for her reaction to her new body…


End file.
